Love
by JenLea
Summary: Only Love could take them this far. FEMSLASH TrishXLita


Love

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- For Fan06. Trish-Lita as requested Inspired by a quote from my friend Jacob…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Love is love regardless of gender_

_-Jacob (One of my better friends)_

I never thought I could fall in love. Trish Stratagias (that's my name!) was not meant to fall in love.

In my case, I had kissed many Princes and Princesses but there was nothing. I was searching for that special someone, to make me complete. I searched high and low, every bar I could find, every park, everywhere.

Of course, the love of my life was right in front of me. I never noticed her. We weren't particularly good friends. We weren't close. If anything, she was the obnoxious chick who was known for the whole Adam-Matt thing.

If anything, it was Mickie's idea. She knew Amy was bi. She knew and didn't care. In fact, she told me, she'd even been on a date or two with her.

So, rather reluctantly, I shimmied my way into a black gown that Mickie swore was perfect for me. I pulled my hair up, and for one night, was an elegant lady.

I'll never forget Amy's reaction as soon as she saw me. She took one look at me, and burst out laughing! I swear I was ready to kill her. I had gone to all this trouble to look nice and all she could do was laugh!

"Honey," she murmured, taking my hand in her own. "You're gorgeous, but it's not you!"

I had to admit she was right.

It took me forever to admit this, but I had fun. She was a great woman, who seemed to enjoy life as much as I did. Besides, with her gorgeous eyes, I was smitten.

I'm a sucker for beautiful eyes. That was the one commonality between all my boyfriends and girlfriends. They all had gorgeous eyes.

"Trisha," she said, leaning across the table. "You're gorgeous the way you are! Don't try and change!" I nodded.

I didn't understand. Was I falling in love? What was love? How could I know if I was in love if I didn't know what love was in the first place? Why was I rambling?

Amy grasped my hand, staring across the table. She seemed deep in thought. Taking several deep breaths, I wished I could get into her mind. Was she thinking the same things I was thinking?

"Mickie knows these restaurants aren't me." Amy grumbled, glancing around. "I like elbows on the tables, super casual," I nodded. "She wouldn't stop talking about you," I nodded. It sounded like Mickie.

"Mickie's really something, isn't she?" I murmured. Amy nodded. "She's so perky,"

"That's why it can't work between us," Amy murmured. I looked at her. "Her perkiness gets on my nerves."

We left the restaurant, moving into a soaking rain. I didn't care. The rain was energizing.

"Ever been on a date with Mickie?" Amy asked. I nodded. It had been a one-time thing when we were both lonely. "Isn't she fun to be around?"

It was funny. Our first full conversation was about another woman we had both dated! It had to have been the strangest date conversation ever!

"We need to get you out of that dress!" Amy exclaimed. "That's pure Mickie, but _just not you_!"

"Where the hell do you expect we go?" I asked, wishing I had never let Mickie stick me in this monstrosity. Amy laughed, gesturing to the beach, just inches from where we were. I slid out of my heels, and clutched her hand.

From that moment on…I knew. I was in love.

Who knew an innocent walk on the beach would lead to _this? _

"I'm telling you we're having a girl." Amy mutters, gripping my hand. I shake my head. There is no way we're having a girl. I swear it's a boy.

"Boy. Micah Scott." I say. She shakes her head.

"Girl. Elijah Grace." She says. "I wish I could see over the tarp." She glances to me. "Our baby would decide to enter ass first, just to be a non conformist, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, He would." I murmur. She winces. "What is it?"

"Pressure." She explains.

"Baby's head is out." The doctor shouts. "Brown hair…a lot of it." I smile. Maybe Amy is right. "Chest…and we have a beautiful little girl." I gasp. Amy smirks.

"Told you So."


End file.
